causticfandomcom-20200213-history
Hannah Moeller
hannah MOELLER heaven holds a sense of wonder In this white wave I am sinking in this silence in this white wave in this silence I believe Information → stats * Name: Hannah Kristina Moeller * Nickname(s): Nahnah, Han, Hannie * Location: Berlin, Germany * Date of Birth: 25 June 2037 * Age: 18 * Sexual Orientation: Heterosexual * Height: 1.63m (5'4'')'' * Weight: 53kg (118lbs) * Hair Colour: Brown * Eye Colour: Green * Spoken Language(s): German (Native), German Sign Language (fluent), English (good) * Image Song(s): Silence by Delerium featuring Sarah McLachlan. → in-depth personality For the first seven years of her life, Hannah was the brightest child you'd ever meet -- lively, energetic, whatever word you could think of, she was the very embodiment of it. She was always laughing, always smiling, and always doing her best to ensure that those around her did the same. She started plinking away at the piano when she was four, and taking lessons from a neighbor who'd been something of a local celebrity when she was six. She'd roughhouse with her brothers and climb into her father's lap at night while he read the paper, chattering on about her day. In fact, it was odd to ever see her silent. All that changed after that horrible day when she was seven, and she was tormented by classmates because of her lisp. Since then, Hannah has taken a self-imposed vow of silence, and not a single word has crossed her lips. She still smiles, still laughs, but she never speaks. She's become a silent presence in the Moeller household, expressing herself through her hands -- whether it's with German sign language or the family piano. As such, she's become a very observant girl, almost the picture of children being seen and not heard. People will often forget she's in a room and talk about things they never would if they realized she was there. Thus, Hannah has a much greater understanding of the world around her, and the state of the World Government, and her own home city of Berlin. This, however, is where her silence works in her favor. Her thoughts are her own, and while she has her own opinions about the government, she'll never have to worry about betraying those she loves and trusts by accidentally saying something she shouldn't. Eleven years of silence has given her amazing self-control when it comes to her emotions, and there are times people have said she's one of the most emotionless people they've ever met, which really couldn't be further from the truth if only they'd get to know her. abilities Coming soon! background It seemed, for a while, as if the Moeller family would just never stop growing. When Hannah, the seventh child, came along, the only reason Sofie Moeller agreed with her doctors when they told her she really could not afford -- health-wise -- to have another child, was that she didn't want to die. Thus, as the seventh child of the family, Hannah became the last, and the only girl. Her early life in Berlin was wonderful. She was doted on by her six older brothers, the closest in age being only a year older than herself, and her parents made absolutely sure that she had everything that it was within their power to give her. Despite this, Hannah never became spoiled or petted, and she developed wonderfully, showing an innate talent for music, specifically the piano, at a very young age. The Moellers, simple people living a simple life after the War, were thrilled. None of their children had shown such an aptitude before this, with the boys preferring anything outdoors that they could do to avoid being cooped up inside. Thus, Hannah flourished, her only fault being a lisp that developed when she started speaking, and which her parents deemed too "adorable" to do anything about. Everything changed when Hannah was seven years old. Attending public school, she was cornered one day in the schoolyard by a pack of bullies who called her a baby because of her lisp, and tried to get her to speak properly. They hit her and threw rocks at her, calling her a freak because she couldn't speak as they could. She tried as valiantly as she could to speak without lisping, but soon the taunts and hits grew too much for her, and she simply started crying too hard to even attempt to speak. Her parents, horrified by what had happened, visited the school and demanded recompense for what the bullies had done to their little girl, but the damage was done. From that day forward, Hannah refused to speak. Try as they might, the Moellers simply could not get their daughter to utter a word. She lived in a world of self-imposed silence, writing down everything she wanted to say, until her parents broke down and got some help. Through the school, they enlisted the help of a woman who worked with deaf individuals, and through her, Hannah and her family learned Deutsche Gebärdensprache, or German sign language, so as to more effectively communicate with their daughter. Hannah attended school with the other children as normal, because there was nothing wrong with her hearing -- she simply refused to speak. For the last eleven years, a word has never crossed Hannah's lips. She continued her schooling, used DGS at home and with those who used it at school, and took piano lessons from a neighbor. At the age of sixteen, she started composing her own simple pieces, with the desire to go to school for music when she finished secondary school. She doesn't really have a desire to be famous, but if she can learn everything possible about music, she'll do it. Social → relationships family * Erich Moeller — Father. Hannah's relationship with her father is very much a "daddy's little girl" kind of relationship. He's the first person she goes to when she has a problem, and he was also the first member of her family to truly become fluent in German sign language. Of course, he's also been the most vocal about trying to get her to speak again, but he isn't pushing her. * Sofie Moeller — Mother. Hannah loves her mother dearly, but she senses somewhere that Sofie wishes she was more of a social butterfly. She knows Sofie would do anything for her, but still, she's not as close to her as she is to Erich. * Jochem Moeller — Eldest brother (30). Hannah's not very close to him at all, which she contributes to the age difference, and the fact that he thinks she's weird for not speaking. He hasn't said as much, but she can tell. * Kaspar Moeller — Older brother (28). They get along pretty well together, despite her silence, because Kaspar's always trying to make her laugh. * Oskar Moeller — Older brother (26). The studious one, Hannah never sees him without a book in his hand, and he was always the first she went to with academic-related problems. He was basically her tutor all through school. * Sieghard Moeller — Older brother (25). He went into government work a few years ago, and he's been working there ever since. She has a vague idea of what he does (she's heard the words "Black Suit" more than once), but he doesn't talk about it much. * Tobias Moeller — Older brother (23). The oddball of the family, Tobias skivved off school and instead focused solely on his music, using his own talent to get himself a job at a local pub as the entertainment on nights he isn't bartending. He's been a great help to Hannah with her piano. * Leopold Moeller — Older brother (19). The brother closest to her age, and closest to her heart. Hannah doesn't know what she'd do without Leo. He was the first person to come to her defense after the bullying incident, and the second person behind their father to become fluent in sign language. Hannah loves him more than anyone else. friends * Wilhelm Tröger — Friend. Her love of music drew her to him, and the two have become very good friends. Wil has a habit of reading everything she writes down to him out loud in a high-pitched voice, which makes her laugh. Like others, he tries to get her to speak, and she commends him for continuing to try even when his attempts fail. * Kilian Tröger — Friend. Despite having six older brothers of her own, Hannah looks up to Kilian, in a way. She considers him a good friend and a seventh older brother, and she hates very much to disappoint him in any way. acquaintances Coming soon! enemies Coming soon! other Coming soon! Miscellaneous → random facts personal Coming soon! → play-list Coming soon. → in-game events * 19 August: Hannah finds out about Wil's "death", and speaks for the first time in eleven years. Category:CharactersCategory:Civilian